Love and Hate
by Beckyhelene
Summary: The story is completed. YAY lol, I've put up a lil note for folks concerning the sequel :)
1. On the island

Breaking the Spell  
  
Summary: All the rangers are transported to Beach-Island places. What if Tori wasn't alone on her place?  
  
Note: Sorry if this is like, weird or something. I saw the newest episode and I just had to write this.  
  
Tori regained consciousness with the feel of sand against her cheek. She pushed herself up and brushed the sand off of face. She looked around her surroundings. She was on some sort of island; she wasn't in her ranger gear, or even or fighting outfit, just her normal outfit. She looked around.  
  
"Hello?" She called out. "Anybody there?" She stood up, brushing sand off her clothing. She stood at the edge of a steep sand hill. She sighed. "Shane?" She called out. "Dustin?" No answer. She ran her hand through her hair. "Hunter? Blake? Anyone?"  
  
"Tori." Came a voice. Tori spun around to see Blake standing there in his jeans, shirt and jacket. She stood back, unsure what to say or do. "Where's Hunter?" He asked.  
  
"I-I don't know. I just woke up here." She said. Blake walked over to her.  
  
"Why don't I believe you?" He asked. His eyes held something Tori had actually never seen before. Hatred.  
  
"Blake, wh-what's wrong? I-"  
  
"Tell me where he is or else!" Blake grabbed her arm roughly. Tori gasped, struggling.  
  
"Blake, you're hurting me!" She cried.  
  
"Where's my brother?" He demanded.  
  
"I don't know! Maybe if we work together we can find him and Shane and Dustin." Blake glared at her.  
  
"I don't think so." He said. He shoved her hard. Tori screamed and grabbed onto his sleeve, pulling him with her. The two rolled down the hill together, falling over one another. The two finally stopped at the bottom of the hill. Tori fell on top of Blake. Blake grunted as his head hit the sandy ground.  
  
Tori felt dazed and disoriented from the fall. She clung onto Blake as they fell, and now that they lay on the ground together, she still hadn't let go. She lifted her head slightly and looked up at Blake. "Are you ok?" She asked. Blake looked at her and shoved her off of him.  
  
"I'm fine." He said, standing up. Tori looked up at him. Blake grabbed her by her upper arms and pulled her roughly to her feet. "What did you do to Hunter?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing!" Tori said, trying to get out of his tight vice-like grip. "Look, I'm trying to find my friends just as much as you're trying to find your brother. I have no idea where Hunter, or Shane or Dustin are. Now, will you cut this out and let me go?" Blake's eyes narrowed. Tori looked into his eyes, unsure what he was going to do. Blake slammed her into the side of a cave. Tori screamed as the jagged rocks slammed into her back. "What are you doing?!" She cried. Blake shoved her to the ground. Tori fell.  
  
"It's about time I finished you once and for all." Blake said.  
  
To be continued...... 


	2. Dashed Hopes

AN: Thanks to everyone who sent me reviews. It was very nice of you all. I'm glad you liked my story so far. Well, here's chapter two.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()  
Tori rolled onto her back and pushed herself away from him. "Blake. What's going on? Why are you doing this? I-I thought you and I-" Her voice trailed off. She had thought something had formed between them. She thought Blake liked her. Even when he was on Lothor's side, trying to get sensei, he never was like this.  
  
"What?" Blade asked. "You thought what? You're just a pathetic little insect and now I'm the exterminator." He stalked towards her menacingly.  
  
"Blake, stop." She pushed herself to her feet and stepped back from him. "I-I don't understand. Did Lothor say or do something to you guys?"  
  
"I don't think Lothor is your biggest problem right now." Blake said.  
  
"I don't want to fight you, Blake." Tori said. "If that's what your trying to get me to do, forget-" Tori was cut off by Blade's fist slamming into her jaw. She fell.  
  
"Well, as much as an actual fight would've been fun, I guess I'll just have to settle for beating the stuffing out of you." He grinned. Tori stood on all fours and looked up at him, horrified. She had her hand on her jaw where he had punched her. Blake raised his leg and slammed it into her back. Tori cried out in pain as she felt his foot slam into her already forming wounds from slamming into the rocks. She fell on the sand. Blake grabbed her by her shoulders and yanked her to her feet. Tori struggled against him.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" She asked. Blake pinned her arms behind her back and slammed her face first into the rocks. Tori could taste her own blood as her lip split open and heard a crack, indicating her nose was broken. Tori collapsed onto the ground in pain-induced daze. Tori weakly tried to get to her feet, only to feel Blake's hand roughly grab her hair, pulling her head back to his. Tori gave a soft painful whimper.  
  
"Gotta say, your never-surrender attitude is pretty admirable." He said lowly into her ear. "Who knows, if things were different, maybe we could've had something." He released her hair. Tori fell back down. She slowly and painfully forced herself onto her back, looking at him.  
  
"But they are different." She said, hoping that she was right thinking this was somehow Lothor's doing, and not just really Blake. "You and I.." She paused. She really wasn't sure what she and Blake were. "All of us, we're friends. Remember? You and Hunter tried to destroy our sensei because you thought he killed your parents, but it was Lothor. And then you two left. But you guys came back. And earlier today you-"  
  
"Trying to trick me isn't going to work." Blake said, interrupting her. He grabbed her arms and pulled her up again, gripping her fiercefully.  
  
"I'm not. It's Lothor who's tricking you." Tori insisted. "I don't know how, but he somehow did. Can't you remember?" She asked. Blake stared at her. Tori thought she saw something in his eyes. Recognition? A flicker of hope came into Tori's heart, thinking that Blake did remember and everything was going to be all right. Blake drew his face close to hers. Tori looked into his eyes, her heart quickening. Was he going to kiss her?  
  
"I look at you." He said softly. "And I do remember." Tori could feel a smile tugging at the edges of her mouth. She looked up into his eyes again, and gasped to see his rage in them. "I remember how much I hate you." He growled. Blake shoved her into the rocks again. This time, Tori raised her arms up, guarding her face and head. The rocks cut through the skin on her bare arms. She fell into a sitting position. She was in so much pain. Physically, emotionally, mentally. Here was Blake. A guy she had started having feelings for, and he was hurting her. Tears came into her eyes as she cried softly.  
  
TBC 


	3. Splish Splash

AN: Thanks to everyone who sent me reviews. And to those who sent reviews pointing out that Tori could've easily kicked Blake's butt, people, she's like, into him, and like she said in the last chapter, she doesn't want to hurt him. I'm sorry if I've made them both to be horribly out of character, but this is all just a thing out of my little head. I saw the episode and I just had the incredible urge to write this. Sorry. Anyway, on to chapter three.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Blake towered over Tori. She sat huddled, holding her bleeding arm to her and crying. Tori looked up at Blake. It really wasn't Blake. Not the Blake she knew and lo.liked. It was some creation of Lothor in Blake's body. "You are so weak." He said. "Why don't you fight back?" He grabbed her arm and lifted her to her feet. "Well?" Tori looked at him.  
  
"You really want me to fight? Well, ask," she said raising her foot and kicking his stomach. Blake fell back, releasing her. Tori leaned against the cave. "and ye shall receive." She raised her arm up. "Ninja storm, ranger form." She called out, waiting. Nothing. She looked at her wrist. "What the." She tried morphing again, nothing. "Aw, crud." She muttered. Blake got up.  
  
"The little blue ranger finally got the backbone." He smirked. "Too bad it was a little late though." He delivered a right hook to her head. Tori ducked and hit him with her good arm. Blake grabbed her arm and twisted it, forcing her to her knees. "There's that never surrender attitude again. At first I thought it was admirable, even a little hot, now, it's just annoying." Tori fought against him. Blake released her arm and shoved her onto the ground face down. Tori collected some sand in her palm and held it tightly. Blake lifted her up to her feet again, ready to deliver another blow.  
  
"Sorry, but I guess I still won't give up." She said, throwing sand into his eyes. Blake growled angrily and staggered back blindly. Tori kneed him in the groin and watched him crumple to the ground. She decided to make her escape. She turned to run when she felt a hand clamp down on her ankle. "Ah!" She yelled as Blake pulled her down to the sand. She rolled onto her back, slightly hissing in pain.  
  
"At first, I was just going to bang ya up a bit. But now," he said, twisting her ankle, causing her to cry out in pain. "Now you've seriously ticked me off." Tori raised her other leg and went to kick his face, only to have Blake grab that one as well. He released her other foot and twisted the one he now held. Tori struggled against him as she did a mental recount of all her injuries. One bruised, cut and bloody back, one jaw, which will most likely have a bruise, one bloody and cut arm, one arm in a lot of pain, one busted lip, one broken nose, and two ankles in serious pain. Blake let go of her legs and stood up. Tori tried to push herself up, but fell back onto her back, overcome by all her pain. Blake looked down at her. "Now, let's see, what ever shall I do now?" Blake's eyes wondered to the edge of the cliff. He walked over to it and looked down. Below was a deep watery grave. He grinned as he made his way back to Tori. He knelt by her and scooped her up into his arms. Tori dazedly looked at him.  
  
"What-What are you doing?" She asked weakly as Blake walked her to the edge of the cliff. She looked over and shut her eyes. "No." She protested softly. "Don't."  
  
"I thought you liked the water." He smiled.  
  
"Blake, please, stop. Put me down." She said. Blake shrugged and dropped her off the cliff.  
  
"OK." He said. He watched Tori fall. He could hear her soft, weak screams until she reached the water. 


	4. Remembering

The water hit Tori's battered body like brutal hail. The feel of the salt in the water in her open wounds didn't exactly help either. She tried to keep herself afloat, but her body was weak, tired, and she was in more pain than she could imagine.  
  
Blake grinned softly. Suddenly a force pushed him back onto his back. He looked up and around, and saw nothing. "What's going on?" He called out.  
  
"Blake." Came a soft, disappointed voice as a figure appeared before him. Blake gasped as she realized who it was.  
  
"Mom?" He said. There before him stood his and Hunter's mother. Exactly how he saw her the day he tried to kill the Wind Ranger's sensei. "What are you doing here? I-I thought you and dad could only be in the cave of lost souls."  
  
"That is right." She said. "But we saw what you were doing and we had to reach you. Your father and I gathered all our strength to try and reach you. I was able to finally make contact. But I fear it might be to late."  
  
"To late?" Blake asked. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Blake, my son." She said. "Tori, and the other Wind Rangers are not the enemy. You must break out of the hold Lothor has on your mind."  
  
"You're wrong. They are the enemy. Lothor's got nothing on me." He stood up and gazed into his mother's eyes.  
  
"Blake." She simply said. She stretched her hand out to him and a beam shot out to him. He groaned and fell to his knees, his mind filling with images.  
  
()() "Hunter and I are leaving." He said. It was the day he and Hunter left the other rangers. He had spotted Tori sitting at the beach. Tori looked at him. She dug her toes in the sand.  
  
"Are you coming back?" She asked. Blake looked out into the ocean. He and Hunter needed to be away from everything. Lothor, the other rangers, everything. They needed to figure out what to do.  
  
"I don't know. I guess so." He offered. He gazed into her eyes. He didn't want to leave her.....Leave them all alone to deal with Lothor. He shook his head and blinked. "Tell the other guys we said bye." He said, standing up. Tori watched him leave.  
()() "Hey, what's the big idea-" Tori said angrily after he had just run her off the track. Blake removed his helmet; Tori's eye's widened. "Blake?" Blake smiled softly at the sight of her face. Her blonde hair framed her face as she chastised him for scaring him and for not writing or calling. He grinned.  
  
"You missed me, didn't you?" He asked. Tori's flirtatious smile faded.  
  
"No." She denied.  
  
"You did. I can tell." Tori then jokingly said she didn't like him anymore. Part of him was worried that while he was gone, someone else had entered her life. But his fears were laid to rest when he saw the smile on her lips.  
()()  
  
Blake's eyes held a bright light in them. He blinked as the trance ended. He looked at his mother. "M..Mom?"  
  
"I broke the brainwash Lothor did to you." She said. Blake looked around. Where was he? Had Tori just been there with him? Then a chilling realization dawned on him. He looked up.  
  
"Oh my god.." He said. "Tori, I.." He jumped to his feet and rushed to the edge of the cliff. "Tori!" He called out to the bottom. Nothing. He looked back to see his mother's form fading. "Mom!"  
  
"I can't stay much longer. I have to leave, my power's fading. You know what you must do." She said as she disappeared. Blake looked back out to the ocean. He shook off his jacket.  
  
"Hang on Tori." He said as he dove into the water. His body eased into the surface of the water and he kicked up, threading water. "Tori!" He called. The waves crashed all around him. He took a deep breath and dove deeper into the ocean. He then saw her. Tori was floating lifelessly near the bottom of the ocean. Blake pushed himself too her and grabbed her under her arms, holding her to him as he kicked his way back to the surface. He took a deep breath when he finally reached the surface. He held Tori's body in his arms. "Tori?" He asked, moving her wet matted hair out of her face. A cold hand gripped his heart at the thought that she might be dead. That he might've killed her. He blinked away the oncoming tears and searched for a way back to solid land. 


	5. Monster

Blake soon found land. It was where the cliff dipped down to a steep hill and met the water. Holding on to Tori tightly, Blake swam to the sand. He finally reached a point where his feet touched the sandy bottom of the ocean. Blake stood up, scooping Tori up. Her body lay limp in his arms. He quickly got her to the sand and laid her down. Blake kneeled by her.  
  
"Tori?" He said. The tears he had been holding in before began to spill out. "Tori? Tori wake up." He watched her chest, hoping to see the rise and fall of her breathing. He saw none. He let out a shuddering breath. "No." He said. He took a deep breath, trying to remember what he learned from the lifesaving class his parents made him and Hunter take when they were younger. But all he could think about was Tori, and how he killed her. Stop! He thought to himself. Thinking like that is not going to help her. Blake took a deep breath and tried to clear his mind as best as he could. He looked down at her and lifted her chin up slightly. "Please, please be ok." He whispered. He pinched her nose gently and lowered himself to her mouth. Her mouth felt soft and nice against his. Any other time, Blake would've liked to be in this position with her, savoring her lips, but not now. Now was not the time.  
  
He breathed into her. He sat up looking at her, she was still not breathing. "No." He said. He pushed on her chest, trying to make her puke up any water she might have swallowed. Still no response. "Damnit, come on." He yelled in frustration. He went to her mouth again, breathing into her. He suddenly felt her cough and sat up. She was coughing and sputtering up water. Blake helped turn her on her side as she got rid of the water inside of her. Blake smiled slightly to himself. She was alive. She was alive.  
  
Tori stayed on her side. Her body ached so badly. She felt a hand gently take a strand of her hair and smooth it behind her back. Who was it? She was too tired and in too much pain to look over. Was it Shane? Dustin? Had they found her? Something about the touch told her it wasn't them. The touch felt too gentle to belong to Shane or Dustin. A small part of her hoped it was Blake. But another part of her told her she was being stupid. Blake was gone. He was gone, and in his place was a misguided, hateful..monster.  
  
"Tori." Came the voice. It was Blake. Tori's body instinctively tensed, as if to prepare for any painful onslaught he might bring. Blake bit his lip as he felt her tense under his touch. He looked down shamefully. Tori could feel his hand pull away from her hair. Blake slowly took her in his arms. Tori gave a soft whimper of protest. Blake could feel his heart breaking. She was scared of him. He engulfed her in a small hug, careful not to hurt her. Her back was pressed against his chest, her legs curled underneath her. "I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear. Tori tried to look into his eyes, but that moment alone was too much for her exhausted body. She simply lay in Blake's arms, feeling him breathing on the back of her neck. "I am so sorry." Tori laid her head back, hearing him apologize, the soft soothing sound of his voice, and the fact that she was exhausted, slowly lulled her into sleep.  
  
Blake felt Tori lay her head back against his chest. He saw her eyes slowly drift shut. A few minutes later, he could hear the soft even breathing indicating she was asleep. He held on to her still. So ashamed of his actions. So scared that he actually could've killed her. So happy and relived that she was still alive, in his arms. Sad that he mostlikely scared her for life, causing her to never want to trust him again. 


	6. Now is Not the time

Tori woke alone. She looked around. Blake was nowhere to be seen. She had been laying in the sand, on her side, her head resting on a rock. She tried sitting up, only to be reminded of the beating she had taken.  
  
"OK, maybe laying down for a bit longer isn't such a bad idea." She muttered. Her eyes then landed on a blue shirt lying in the sand, drying in the sun. It was Blake's. Shirtless Blake.That thought didn't exactly seem too horrible in Tori's eyes. She slightly shook her head. Mental note: When on a freaky island and in severe pain, not good time to think about shirtless boy.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Came a soft voice. She looked up to see him. Tori forced herself to not get distracted on how his body seemed to look almost perfect, not extremely toned, not fat either..For some reason the word 'comfortable' came to her mind. She looked up into his eyes. Not much help in the whole keeping mind off of things that could be saved for another time, but it was something. Tori was actually quite glad to see the hate out of his eyes. In its place was concern, worry. He kneeled beside her.  
  
"I'm ok." She said. "Just hurting a little, no big." She hoped he wouldn't fret over her or anything. Tori was never the type of girl who enjoyed being cared for head to toe by some guy. She could manage on her own. Except for right now, but she wasn't prepared to let Blake see that.  
  
"I am so sor-" He began.  
  
"Blake. It's ok." Tori said gently. "You don't need to apologize. I kind of realized it wasn't you."  
  
"It wasn't." He said. "When Hunter and I went to Lothor's ship, we went to see him sleeping on his throne, suddenly we were ambushed and then.." He stopped.  
  
"Then what?" Tori asked. Blake sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Next thing I remember was then seeing Dustin at the shop and feeling like I wanted to bash his face in or something." Tori raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Wow." She breathed. "Speaking of the other's, we should proberly try finding them."  
  
"I did." He said. "I kind of searched this island. It's just you and me. I guess everyone got transported to different island."  
  
"Well, you and me are here together. I wonder how Dustin, Shane and Hunter got placed." Tori said. Blake sighed and looked up at the sky.  
  
"I just hope Hunter's out of whatever it was Lothor did to us. And that he hasn't hurt anyone." He looked at Tori, and saw all the damage he had done. Her nose was broken, with her bottom lip was split down the middle, and there was a huge purple bruise on her jaw. Her arm had dried blood around the many wounds, and he didn't even want to think about where else he had hurt her. He looked down shamefully. Tori caught him examining her wounds and pushed herself up to a sitting position, hissing in pain gently. Blake quickly turned back to her. "You should lay back down." He said gently.  
  
"I'm fine." Tori insisted, adding with a smile. "Besides, I'm not one to lay on my back all day." Tori paused. For some reason, that sounded incredibly stupid. Blake didn't seem to notice. He simply looked at her. Tori looked out onto the ocean. "So, what happened? I mean, how did you remember?" She asked.  
  
"I saw my mother." He said, taking a deep breath. Tori tore her eyes away from the ocean and looked at him.  
  
"Oh, wow." She said. Blake nodded.  
  
"She showed me." He paused. He looked at Tori. "She showed me some actual memories, and, everything came into place in my head. I saw that you're my friend, not my enemy." Tori looked away. Deep down she hoped she wasn't just a friend. Tor, now is not the time. She mentally chastised herself.  
  
"Wow, that must've been incredible." Tori said.  
  
"Well, I wasn't exactly able to relish in seeing her again. Seeing as right after I got my memory back, I realized what had just happened. What I had just did." He bit his lip. Tori looked at him. "I can't help thinking that if maybe I was stronger, quicker, or, smarter, this wouldn't have happened. I could've seen it was a trap from the get-go. And we all wouldn't be on these islands, and-and you wouldn't be hurt." He whispered the last part out. Tori reached over and took his hand in hers.  
  
"Don't beat yourself up over what's happened and what could've happened. If you fill your head with all these 'what ifs' you'll drive yourself insane." Blake still refused to look at her.  
  
"Hunter and I should have never trusted that little creep. Or, at least, waited for you guys before anything went down, or something." He continued blaming himself. "I was just so determined to get Lothor for all the things he's done. For killing my parents, for lying to Hunter and me, for making us fight you all. For..." His voice trailed off. He wanted to say 'for making me use you to get to your sensei.' But the words couldn't leave his mouth. Tori squeezed his hand.  
  
"It's ok." She insisted. "All that matters is that whatever Lothor did to you, you managed to get out of it." Blake lifted his eyes and looked into hers.  
  
"I just wish I could've done so sooner. You wouldn't-"  
  
"Blake, if you keep blaming yourself, I'll be forced to hurt you." Tori smirked. Blake looked at her; he slowly took his hand away from hers. Tori felt a little disappointed at the loss of the warmth of his hand. *Stop that.* She ordered herself. *Now is not the time to think about that kind of stuff.* 


	7. Attakced

A few minutes went by. Both were silent, unsure what to say now. Tori's eyes were cast down as she looked at him through her eyelashes.  
  
"So," Tori began. Blake looked at her. She racked her brain to think of something to say. The silence was killing her. There was so much she wanted to say, so much she wanted to ask, but she wasn't sure how to say it all. "How-How was your little, uh, vacation, or vision quest, or, whatever, with Hunter?" She finally asked.  
  
"It was OK." He said. "I guess. It was just, we had to think about who we trust." He looked up at the sky. "Ever since our parents died, Hunter and I have basically just relied on one another." He squinted, as if in thought. "We were convinced family was all a person has, and since we were the only family we each had, we stuck to that."  
  
"But you trusted Lothor." Tori pointed out. Blake shook his head.  
  
"I don't know about Hunter, but I didn't trust Lothor. At least not completely. The fact remained he was evil. But, he said he knew who murdered our parents, so, we just trusted him enough to get to our parent's murderer. After that, we weren't going to have anything to do with him." He sighed. "But, of course, you know, we were lied to. Tricked. And it wasn't the last time we were tricked by that-" Tori put a hand on his shoulder, his bare shoulder. Blake's skin tingled where her hand was. *Cut that out!* He scolded himself. *When on a weird deserted island, not good time to think about...that stuff....Although...No, no, bad, no thoughts of Tori!*  
  
"You're playing the blame game again." Tori said. "You're not psychic, or a mind reader or anything. You had no way of knowing what was going on. It's a simple mistake anyone could've made." Blake looked at her.  
  
"It was a 'simple mistake' that nearly killed you." He said.  
  
"But it didn't." She said. "See, I'm here. Not dead." She took her hand off her shoulder and took his. "I'm right here." Blake blinked. He could barely breath. He could've killed her. Why was she being so forgiving?  
  
"I don't think I could live with myself if I knew I had killed you." He whispered. Tori bit her lip. Was he saying that because...*No, course not, he's just saying that, like, homicide, not good, so, yeah.*  
  
"But you didn't." She said gently. Blake looked away; he suddenly felt nervous..well, even more nervous then before. He reached over and picked up his shirt. It was still pretty damp, but he pulled it on nonetheless. Tori was grateful to get rid of the distraction of his shirtless body. She took a deep breath. "I wonder how the others are doing." She said, changing the subject. Blake didn't respond. The two sat in silence once again.  
  
"Oh look, it's two POWERLESS rangers!" Came a voice. The two looked over to see the snail creature Tori and the others had been fighting before.  
  
"Oh, not him again." Tori groaned. Blake jumped up into a fighting stance in front of Tori, as if to protect her. Tori was both touched and annoyed by this gesture. On one had-He was protecting her, showing he cared, on the other hand-Tori could take care of herself. As if to prove that to herself, she pushed herself to her feet, hissing gently in pain, but not letting that stop her.  
  
"It would've been nice if you had actually killed her," the creature said to Blake. "But I guess if you want something done, you gotta do it yourself." He laughed. Blake's anger boiled at this.  
  
"Don't even think about it, slug." Blake growled.  
  
"Time to send you to the dirt ya came from, Stinky." Tori said, going into a stance. The thing laughed.  
  
"This is gonna be fun!" He extended a hand, sending beams and forces at the two. They dodged away, barely missing the explosion.  
  
"Ohhhhhh, he is so gonna get it." Tori said, her anger flaring. She stood up, ready to fight. Blake took her arm.  
  
"He's got evil alien powers, at the moment, we've got nothing. I suggest we run." Tori glared at him. She had no intention of running, but, Blake didn't seem to take no for an answer. He dragged her as they ran off.  
  
"Oh, I love chases!" The creature said joyously. He sent a few more beams their way. This time, one hit Tori at her leg. She grunted as she stumbled, falling to her knees.  
  
"Tori!" Blake exclaimed worriedly.  
  
"I'm OK." She said through clench teeth, trying to get back up. Blake lifted her up in his arms, an arm under her legs and back. He could feel the cuts under her shirt, and felt yet another pang of guilt. Tori circled her arms around his neck as he ran with her. 


	8. Rescued

The two managed to get up to the cliff where they had been before. Blake set her down. "You OK?" He asked. Tori nodded.  
  
"Yeah." She said. Blake ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"Man, how the heck he'd get here?" Blake asked to no one in particular. Tori sighed.  
  
"I have no idea." She looked out onto the land below them. "But, I think we might've loss him."  
  
"I don't think so!" The creature appeared before them.  
  
"Aw man." Tori muttered.  
  
"That's it, you're really beginning to tick me off, buddy!" Blake said. He rushed at the creature and the two began fighting. Although, it was more like Blake getting pummeled by the creature. Tori tried to get up, to help, but the pain in her body that she had tried to ignore before was catching up to her.  
  
Blake was thrown against the cave by the creature, who was chuckling maliciously. "This is all to easy!" It remarked. Blake crumpled to the ground in a daze.  
  
"Blake!" Tori yelled. She fought even harder to get to her feet. "Leave him alone, ya creep!" She finally stood, albeit weakly. The creature turned to look at her.  
  
"OK." He simply said. He stretched his hand out toward her. Blake saw this. He saw the thing was about to hurt her. He just couldn't let that happen.  
  
"NO!" He yelled. He shoved himself off the ground, soaring towards her.  
Everything seemed to move in slow motion in front of Tori's eyes. The snail thing stretched it's hand out. Blake yelling. The creature's beams coming straight for her. Blake shoving her out of the way. The beams hit him full on as she rolled to the side. Tori looked at Blake. He just stood there. Then, his eyes rolled back, and he fell to his knees, then he fell in a heap of unconciousness on the sand.  
  
"Blake!" Tori cried. She made her way to him. "Blake, wake up." She pleaded, lifting his head to her lap. He didn't respond. Tears filled her eyes. Why did he do that? Why?  
  
Tori blinked away the tears and looked up at the creature. Her veins were filled with hate and vengence. Her body seemed to forget all about her own pain, as all she cared about was causing this thing major pain. She stood up. Her face was contorted into a hateful sneer.  
  
Tori was quick like lightning, punching, kicking, stricking the creature, dodging the blows it attempted to get her with. She felt empowered. It was like that story of the mother gaining extrodinary strength, lifting the car off of her child. Except here, it was just Tori, beating the snot out of this beast.  
  
"Hey!" It exclaimed. "No fair! I'm supposed to be winning!" Tori rolled away from his beams.  
  
"And I'm supposed to care?" She asked coyly. She ran at the beast again, ready to kick. But it was to fast for her. It clutched her risen foot, using it to throw her to the ground. Tori grunted as she pushed herself up.  
  
"Stay!" The creature lifted it's foot and tried to bring it down to her head. Tori rolled away quickly, pushing herself to her feet.  
  
"Sorry, I don't do good with orders." She said. She wiped at some blood from the cut on her lip, which had reopened. Her second wind was beginning to run out on her, but she refused to give up. The creature raised it's foot, kicking her in chest, knocking the wind right out of her. She felt her breath leave her in a woosh as she fell on her back.  
  
"Well, how about this order? 'Play dead'!" The creature lifted it's foot, ready to smash it at her head again. Tori felt to weak to move, let alone dodge. Suddenly, she saw three bolts of color. Red, chrimsom and yellow to be exact.  
  
"Didn't your mother tell you it's not nice to hit girls?" The yellow wind ranger, Dustin said, getting the creature with a flying kick. It fell back. Tori made a silent vow to herself to get Dustin for that comment, as soon as she could move.  
  
"Tor, you ok?" She saw the red wind ranger, Shane, kneel by her.  
  
"I'm ok..." She insisted. "But, Bla-"  
  
"Hunter's got him." Shane said. She looked over to see the crimsom thunder ranger pulling his unconscious brother up and placing one of his arms around his waist, and using the other to hold Blake's arm around his own shoulders. After that, everything went black. 


	9. Waking Up

A/N: Hey, well, the show's never said the ages of anyone, and never said what's the age difference between Blake and Hunter. But based on their height difference, and how they looked together in the kid flashback scene in pt. 3, I assumed Hunter's older then Blake, even if it is just by a little bit.  
Tori's eyes fluttered opened. She wasn't sure what she was expecting to see, but was surprised to see the ceiling of Ninja Opts. She sat up, only to slump back down, remembering the pain she was in. "Well, there goes the theory of it was all just a dream." She muttered.  
  
"Oh, you're awake. Good." Came a voice. She looked over to see Cam. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like I've just been run over twice by Lothor's ship." She sighed. She looked at Cam. "What happened? How'd I get here? Is everyone ok?" Cam waited for her rapid fire questioning to calm before answering.  
  
"You don't remember?" He asked. Tori thought for a second.  
  
"Last thing I remember was whaling on Toxipod and him getting in a lucky shot."  
  
"Well, Hunter, Shane and Dustin where able to get to you guys and brought you two here."  
  
"Hunter?" She asked. "Is he still.Ya know?" Cam shook his head.  
  
"No, he was able to get out of it before causing any real damage. Dustin managed to steer clear of him till, somehow, Hunter remembered everything. Hunter said that he saw his mother."  
  
"Yeah..Blake saw her too. She got to him and.." She paused.  
  
"And what?" Cam asked.  
  
"And, he was able to..remember." She said. She looked at Cam. "Is he ok?"  
  
"He's still recovering." Cam said. "And, so are you. God, what did Toxipod do to you? He broke your nose and everything." Cam said. As if to accentuate that point, he brought a rag wrapped around ice to her nose.  
  
"Ah, cold." She protested gently. "Wait, what do you mean?" Tori asked.  
  
"Toxipod. He broke your nose, busted your lip, and gave you all those cuts on your back. Tori, my suggestion is you keep off the surfboard for atleast a week, until you heal." Tori looked at him. He thought Toxipod had done this to her. She decided to let him believe that. She didn't want anyone going after him because of this. And she knew Shane, Dustin would. Heck, even Cam would try and have a Zord step on him or something.  
()()()  
  
Hunter sat by Blake's side. He hadn't moved, regain conciousness, or anything, since he and the other's found him and Tori on the island. He sighed.  
  
"Hey, bro." He said, leaning close to his brother. "Can you hear me?" He asked. "Come on, man. You gotta wake up." He watched for any sign of, well, anything. Nothing. He sighed. "Well, hey, uh, I saw mom." He said, brightening up a bit. "She looked good. She got to me before I could really hurt anyone. So, that's good." Nothing still. "Uh, I talked to Kelly. Apologized for bailing on her. I told her that our uncle back east was sick and needed his two favorite nephews to take care of him. She of course didn't believe me, but didn't force me to spill anything. Unfortunately, I said we promise to make it up to her, no matter what. And well, we're now stockboys at the store. I tried to get head mechanic, but Dustin said it says a lot that Kelly's even letting us speak to her, better not push it." Blake remained still. Hunter took a deep breath. "We saw what you did for Tori. Taking the Toxipod's hit for her. Pretty cool and heroic of ya, little bro. One thing though, I don't ever want to be on that girl's extreme bad side. Geez, she looked like she was going to tear Toxipod's arm off and beat him with it." He smirked. "Guess she was pretty irked that you got hurt." . Taking the Toxipod's hit for her. Pretty cool and heroic of ya, little bro. One thing though, I don't ever want to be on that girl's extreme bad side. Geez, she looked like she was going to tear Toxipod's arm off and beat him with it." He smirked. "Guess she was pretty irked that you got hurt." He was about to say more when he heard a low cough like grunt come from Blake. "Blake?"  
  
"Tori." Blake breathed softly. His eyes still shut.  
  
"Blake, it's me, Hunter." Hunter said, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. Blake's brow furrowed.  
  
"Wh-Where am I? Am I dead?" He asked. Hunter laughed.  
  
"Uh no. Although, thank you for calling me an angel." He grinned. "You're in Ninja Opts. Dustin, Shane and I were able to find you guys."  
  
"Oh." Blake said. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he sat up. "Tori. Where is she? Is she alive? Is she all right?" He asked franticly. Hunter put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"She's in the other room resting. She passed out as soon as we got to you guys." Hunter said, trying to calm his brother down. Blake's eyes widened.  
  
"Is she all right?" He asked, his voice holding an edge of urgency. "Hunter, tell me if she's all right."  
  
"She's fine. She just needs to rest for a bit. She took quite a beating." Hunter said. Blake looked down. He held his face in his hands.  
  
"God this is all my fault." Blake said. Hunter looked at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She was weak when Toxipod appeared on the island. Yeah she said she was OK, but I could tell. God, her nose was broken and ever-"  
  
"Wait, wait, wait." Hunter said, trying to process this. "Are you saying Tori was already injured before Toxipod attacked you?" He asked. Blake looked at him.  
  
"I.." He stopped. Hunter's jaw hung open.  
  
"You mean, you.?" He stopped. "Oh man." He remarked.  
  
"She wouldn't fight back at first. I guess she was holding on to the hope that it wasn't me. Then, when she did start to fight back, it was too late, enough damage had been done." Blake felt a lump in his throat. "And then..I threw her off a cliff."  
  
"Oh man." Hunter said. "I guess mom got to me before you." He said softly. Blake looked at him. Hunter continued. "I saw her, just when I was about to like bash Dustin's face in. She showed me that day at the cavern, the day we met him at the track. And I remembered."  
  
"Yeah, she got to me. I barely had time to get to Tori." He sighed. "I could've killed her."  
  
"But, you didn't." Hunter said. "I mean, you got to her in time."  
  
"Yeah, but, if I'd been just one second late.." His voice trailed off. "If I had killed her, I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Hunter looked at him, and he knew Blake meant it. "And, she forgave me. How is it that she forgives me, but I know I don't deserve it." Hunter looked at him.  
  
"You do deserve it. We were both under Lothor's mindwarp thing. We had no control of our actions. You didn't mean to hurt Tori. She knows this. She knows it wasn't you who hurt her. You need to realize that it wasn't you who did it too." Blake sighed and laid back down, his brother's words not giving much comfort. 


	10. Interupted Moments

Hunter looked at his brother. There was nothing he could say to make him feel better right now. Which bothered him. He was used to taking care of Blake. If he had a problem, he'd help him through it. But now, now there was nothing he could do. He sighed.  
  
"Go talk to her." He suggested. Blake looked at him.  
  
"Are you kidding? I can't." Blake said.  
  
"Look, you're worried about her. You're feeling awful. Go talk to her for goodness sakes." Hunter said. Blake shook his head.  
  
"No."  
  
"Don't make me force you." He threatenend. Blake raised an eyebrow. "You know I will." Hunter added.  
  
()()()()()  
  
Tori threw her legs over the side of the bed, getting up slowly. She had to see Blake. Had to see if he was ok. Sucking up any pain that came to her, she slowly limped to the door.  
  
"You should be resting." Came a voice as a body appeared in her path, blocking her exit. Tori looked up.  
  
"Blake!" She exclaimed. She threw her arms around his neck, hugging him. "You're alright." She smiled. Blake was somewhat shocked by her sudden contact. Why didn't she hate him? He thought she was somewhat forgiving on the island because they where the only one's there, so they had to speak to one another. But now? Now that they were back? Now that she could speak to anyone other then him?  
  
"Yeah. I'm ok." He said gently. He felt somewhat dizzy at their proximity. He could feel her warmth. Feel her body against his. Smell her sweet scent. Her hair smelled like a mixture of jasmine and the ocean. He forced himself not to get sucked into how ever good it felt to be in her embrace. Tori pulled out of the hug and looked at him. In an instant, her fist flew across his face, getting him at the jaw, but not hurting him too much. He stepped back and looked at her. OK, perhaps he wasn't forgiven. "OK, I deserved that." He said.  
  
"Ya damn right you did." Tori said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Don't you ever do that again." She said.  
  
"Tor, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt yo-" Blake started. "I'm not talking about that." Tori said. "That's not my issue." Blake looked at her puzzeled.  
  
"Then, what is?"  
  
"Blake, I am not the president of the united states and you're not secret service. I don't need you taking a 'bullet' for me."  
  
"But, that thing could've killed you." Blake said defensivly.  
  
"So, you rathered it killed you?" Tori countered. Blake simply looked at her. Her face softened slightly and she looked into his eyes. "I'm serious. I didn't like seeing you hurt."  
  
"Neither did I." He cut in. Tori looked at him. Blake sighed. "God, it made me so sick seeing what I had done to you." He said. Tori opened her mouth to say something, but Blake continued. "And, I know you're going to say it wasn't my fault. But, no matter how many times I try and tell myself that I wasn't thinking straight, I just can't convince myself. I hurt you." He said. Tori waited a second, to see if she could speak yet. She took a deep breath.  
  
"First of all, just so you know, the other's all think Toxipod did all the damage." She stated.  
  
"Hunter knows." Blake said.  
  
"Oh." Tori said. She nodded, understanding that Blake didn't want to lie to his brother. "Well, Cam, Shane, Dustin and Sensei all think it was Toxipod." She said. "Anyway, second, I know it wasn't you. Atleast, not the Blake I know. I'm OK. I forgive you-no, actually I don't." Blake raised his eyes to hers. *Well, I guess I should've expected that.* He thought.  
  
"Right." He said sadly. "I'll go then." He turned to leave.  
  
"What? Wait." She grabbed his arm. "You didn't let me finish." She said. Blake turned to her, waiting. "Blake, I don't forgive you because there is absolutely nothing to forgive. Blake," she stared at him directly in the eyes, speaking slowly. "It wasn't your fault." Blake blinked. Everything was ok. The look in her eyes filled him with something. Reasurance, trust, and a feeling he wasn't sure he'd ever felt before. Was it love? Did he love Tori? More importantly, did Tori love him?  
  
"OK." He said lamely, unsure of what else to say. Tori looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Glad you see it my way." She said with a somewhat flirtatious twinkle in her eye. Blake couldn't help smile.  
  
"Oh yeah, I guess it must be your powers of persuasion." He grinned. Tori laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah, you should know by now, I always get my way." She said coyly. Blake smiled again. Just looking in her eyes made him forget his guilt and shame. All he could think about was the blonde beauty in his sight. Tori caught him staring at her. She felt somewhat self conscious and broke eye contact, looking down, shyly pulling a wisp of hair behind her ear. "What?" She asked. Blake broke out of the semi-trance-like state he had been in and blinked again, shaking his head.  
  
"No-Nothing." He said. Tori made her way to the door. Blake put a hand on her arm. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Out." She stated matter of factly. "I need some air, or, something. Maybe catch some waves."  
  
"But I ran into Cam outside. He said you're supposed to be resting." Blake said.  
  
"Well, I say I'm fine." Tori insisted. Blake gave her a look. "I am." She said.  
  
"Come on," Blake said, gently leading her back to the bed. Tori spun out of his grasp.  
  
"Blake, I'm fine." She sighed. A half smile formed on her lips. "I'll prove it to yah." She said, getting in a slight fighting stance.  
  
"What?" Blake asked, raising his eyebrows. Tori grinned.  
  
"C'mon." She said, poking his side. "You're not scared, are ya?" She challenged playfully. Blake smirked.  
  
"You don't want to mess with me, girlie." He joked. Tori's grinned widened.  
  
"I don't, huh?" She said, giving him another poke. "And why's that?" She continued poking at him. "Come on, you're not just gonna stand there, are ya?" Blake laughed.  
  
"OK, you asked for it." He said. He grabbed her around the waist and began tickling her sides. Tori laughed. "Hey! No fair!" She said between giggles, trying to retaliate. The two collapsed on the floor together. Tori pinned Blake to the floor gently, the two still laughing.  
  
"Give up?" She asked, panting.  
  
"Never." Blake panted. He shifted his weight, causing them to turnover, with Blake now on top to the floor. "Give up?" He grinned.  
  
Tori looked into his eyes. The two stopped laughing. They stayed there, looking at one another. Something kept them where they were, staring into each other's souls. Without even noticing, their faces slowly inched closer.  
  
"I'm not hurting you, am I?" Blake breathed out. Tori's eyes fluttered at the feel of his cool breath on her lips.  
  
"Uh, uh." Said Tori, not even managing to form actual words right now. Blake's eyes shifted down to her lips, then back up to her eyes. Their lips where just about to touch.  
  
"Whoa!" Came Cam's voice. The two broke apart. Tori looked over Blake's shoulder to see Cam, Dustin, Shane and Hunter. Each looking rather amused at this.  
  
"Uh, sorry, bro. If you two need time alone, ya gotta remember to put the 'do not disturb' sign up." Hunter grinned. Blake got off of Tori and sat up, glaring at his brother. Tori pushed herself up to a sitting position. Dustin wiped at an imaginary tear.  
  
"Oh, Shane," he said in a weepy voice. "Our little Tori's all grown up."  
  
"Yeah, getting horizontal with a guy already." Shane said in the same tone. "They grow up so fast, don't they?" The two burst out laughing. Tori narrowed her eyes. Blake got up. He took Tori's arm, helping her up. She looked at her two friends.  
  
"Dustin, Shane." She said in a low, even tone. "I suggest you two either knock it off, or you'll be going to your next extreme sports competition in a full body cast." The two instantly stopped laughing. They had known Tori for a long time. And they knew that now was a time to be afraid of her. Very afraid.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Dustin squeaked out.  
  
"Uh, yeah, sorry." Shane said. Hunter grinned at the two guys.  
  
"Whimps." He chuckled. Tori's head snapped towards him, glaring at him, and Hunter could've sworn he heard a low, angry growl come from out of her. Hunter's eyebrows shot up.  
  
"Uh, dude, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Shane said.  
  
"Yeah, please don't make her mad." Dustin said.  
  
"I suggest you take their advice." Cam piped in.  
  
"It's OK." Blake said. He placed a hand on Tori's shoulder. "Besides, killing them now couldn't be good for the whole 'you needing rest' thing." Tori looked at him. "I'll help you kill them later." He joked.  
  
"Very funny." Hunter said. Tori sighed. She looked at Cam.  
  
"Cam, is it ok if I just go home? I'm afraid that if I stay here, you'll be down two Wind Rangers and one Thunder Ranger." She said pointedly at Dustin, Shane and Hunter. Even Hunter had to cridge a little at that threat.  
  
"Uh, yeah." Cam said.  
  
"Thank you." Tori said. She walked out the room, shoving through Hunter and Dustin. "Move it." She said. She left Ninja Opts. Blake simply stood there smirking.  
  
"Dude, she's scary." Hunter remarked.  
  
"And she hits hard." Dustin said.  
  
"Very." Shane said.  
  
"She's absolutely amazing." Blake said softly. 


	11. The Favor

Tori walked out of Ninja Opts with what seemed like every emotion imaginable running through her head. She was confused, angry, happy, disappointed, and generally, just dazed. Was Blake really going to kiss her? She limped over to where she left her car earlier and got in. She started the engine and began driving home.  
  
()()()()()()(())()()()(()  
  
"So, bro, what exactly did we walk in on?" Hunter asked. He and Blake where at Storm Chasers, fulfilling the promise Hunter had made to Kelly. Blake sighed and lifted a box from the floor and placed it on a shelf. He wasn't quite sure himself. One minute, he was feeling sorry for himself, then he was in the middle of a tickle war with Tori, and then, they were on the floor together. About to kiss.  
  
"Nothing." Blake said. Hunter looked at him incredulously.  
  
"Well, it sure didn't look like nothing from where I was standing." Hunter said. Blake rolled his eyes and walked past his brother.  
  
"Yeah, well, maybe you were standing at a bad angle." He muttered.  
  
()()()()((((()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Tori parked her car and made her way to her house. She opened the door and walked in.  
  
"Good God, what happened to you?" Exclaimed Tori's mother at seeing her bruised, limping daughter. Tori groaned out of the tedious chore of having to come up with yet another quick lie.  
  
"Boarding accident." She said simply. She went up to her room. As soon as she closed the door, she sighed. She looked over at the full-length mirror by her closet, realizing she hadn't seen the damage at all, but from how others were reacting, she could just imagine how she looked.  
  
She decided not to bother looking and just kicked off her shoes. She crawled into bed and laid her head down on her pillow. She fell asleep soon, her head filled with thoughts of Blake and the many events of this day.  
  
()()()()()()))))))))))))))))))()()  
  
Shane and Dustin were in the skating park. Shane had just finished practicing some new moves and the two were now just talking.  
  
"So, what do you think about this whole, possible, Tori/Blake thing?" Shane asked.  
  
"I think it's about time." Dustin replied. "Those two have been into each other from the start. I mean, it was like some kind of soap opera watching those two, wondering when they'd just stop flirting and such. I swear, if I had to hear Tori say how much she missed Blake while they were gone one more time, I would've bashed myself over the head with a wrench." Dustin joked. Shane chuckled.  
  
"Yeah man." Shane agreed.  
  
()()()())()()()()()()()(()()()()()()(  
  
Tori woke up after about half an hour of napping. Her mind kept going back to her moment with Blake. Was it a moment? Or was she just making something out of absolutely nothing? She had to know for sure. She had changed into clothes not so 'just got out of battle'-ish and made her way to Storm Chasers, hoping to find Blake there.  
  
"Hey Tori." Came Kelly's voice when Tori walked in. "Wow, what happened to you?" Tori gave a slight tired smile and went over to the cash register where she was just ringing up a customer.  
  
"Boarding accident." Tori said. "Is Blake here?" She asked. Kelly was about to speak when Blake walked in from the back carrying boxes. He stopped at the sight of Tori.  
  
"Tori, hey." He said.  
  
"Hey." Tori responded. "Can I talk to you?" She asked. Blake gave a look to Kelly, silently asking if he could take a slight break, Kelly simply sighed and nodded. Blake set the boxes down.  
  
"Yeah." He said. The two walked over to the side of the store, out of the way of the customers. Blake looked at her. She had changed since he last saw her. She was now wearing jean shorts and a blue camisole. Blake had to force himself to not just stand and admire the ivory skin of her legs. He made himself look at her face, which didn't help much, but it was something. "What's up?" He asked. Tori looked at him.  
  
"Uh, about..Earlier." She said, pausing, not sure what else to say. Blake watched her carefully. Was she going to say that it was a mistake and be glad they hadn't kissed?  
  
"Yeah." He said. "I actually wanted to talk about that too..." His voice trailed off.  
  
"Yeah, uh, what happened?" She asked. "I-" She was cut off by a guy bursting into Storm Chasers.  
  
"Tori!" He said. He went over to her and Blake.  
  
"Adam, what's up?" Tori asked the guy. Blake stood back, watching the two. Who was this guy? Tori looked over at Blake and saw the blank look on his face and caught herself. "Oh, Blake, this is Adam, my cousin. Adam, this is Blake," she stopped. Would calling him her friend be a lie? Would saying 'boyfriend' be presumptuous? She decided to just leave it at Blake.  
  
"Hey." Blake said, extending his hand to Adam. A part of him silently rejoicing this guy was family, and not some form of competition.  
  
"Yeah, hey." Adam said quickly, not paying much attention to Blake, he looked at Tori. "I need to ask you for a favor, oh favorite cousin of mine." He said, pouring it on extra thick. Tori raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Adam, I'm your only cousin." Tori smirked, although in her head, she wanted to smack Adam for interrupting her and Blake.  
  
"Yeah, well, that just makes it more about total love and praise of you, instead of just blatant favoritism." He grinned. Tori sighed.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked. Adam simply looked at her, and Tori knew. Her eyebrows rose. "No way." She said. Blake looked at her cluelessly.  
  
"What? Oh, come on, please!" Adam begged. "I really need you."  
  
"Absolutly not." Tori said.  
  
"Taryn's got lerigites." Adam said. "She can't make a sound."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry to hear that," Tori said. "But, no dice."  
  
"Tor, it's a really good gig. We're actually getting paid. We can't go up with a mute lead."  
  
"Well, you should've thought about that beforehand." Tori said.  
  
"OK, ok, I'm an idiot." Adam sighed.  
  
"I could of told ya that years ago." Tori replied.  
  
"Yeah, well, ok, I am, and I'll tattoo it on me if you just do this one favor for me." He said, he fell on his knees, his hands clasped together up towards her. "Please, babe. I'm begging you here." Tori sighed.  
  
"Adam, get off the floor." She said, rolling her eyes. She noticed people staring at Adam. "Come on, your making a scene." Adam grinned.  
  
"Change your mind, or I'll start barking." He said. Blake's eyebrows shot up. Man, this guy has no shame.  
  
"No." Tori said. "There is no way in heck I am-" Adam opened his mouth. Tori narrowed her eyes. "Adam, I'm serious."  
  
"What's going on?" Blake finally asked. Tori sighed and looked at Blake.  
  
"Adam's got this band. And, he wants me to step in for the lead, which I will not." She added, looking at Adam.  
  
"Oh, come on." Adam said, getting back on his feet. "What do you want? Money? OK, you'll get a cut." Tori opened her mouth to say no, but stopped herself as an idea struck her. Her board was beginning to look pretty shabby. She looked at Adam, crossing her arms.  
  
"How much of a cut?" She asked. Adam looked at her, seeing it was time to get into negotiation mode.  
  
"10%." He said.  
  
"25." She shot back.  
  
"What? No way, the band will have my head. 10%, that's final." He insisted.  
  
"25% or you'll just be doing instrumentals tonight." Tori said coolly. Adam glared at her.  
  
"15%"  
  
"30." She said.  
  
"30?!" Adam exclaimed. "What happened to 25?"  
  
"The offer expired, better hurry before I decide I need a whole new board, instead of just a new paint job." She grinned. Adam groaned.  
  
"Fine! 30 it is." He said. "Come on, we better go practice." He said, taking her arm. He looked at Blake. "Oh, yeah, you can come. We're going to be at Club Dish at 8." He said.  
  
"Yeah sure." Blake said. Tori looked at him.  
  
"No, you don't have to." She said. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to sing, knowing he'd be watching her.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Blake said, smiling at her sweetly. Tori blinked, at a loss for words. Adam looked at the two.  
  
"Yeah, right, ok, bye." He said, dragging Tori out the door. Hunter, Shane and Dustin, who were off to the side talking came over.  
  
"Dude, was that Adam?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Yeah, Tori's cousin." Blake said.  
  
"Oh, man, he's got, like the most kickin' band ever." Dustin said.  
  
"Why was he in such a hurry with Tori?" Shane asked.  
  
"He said he needed her to step in for the lead singer who got lerigitus."  
  
"Oh, yeah, I saw Taryn the other day. She sounded like she swallowed sandpaper." Shane remarked.  
  
"He said they have a gig at Club Dish." Blake said. Hunter grinned.  
  
"Well, I guess we have plans this evening, hey Romeo?" He said, clapping Blake on the back. Blake rolled his eyes.  
  
"Shut up." He said. 


	12. Nothing Fails, or does it?

A/N: Hey all. Just a little note, anything with ~ ~ around it, is a song. OK, that's all ( ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
Tori had practiced the song with Adam's band. She gasped when she saw what song it was going to be.  
  
"Uh, Adam, is it possible to sing something else?" She asked as everyone was leaving. Adam looked up from putting his guitar in the case and looked at her.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Is something wrong with the song?" Asked Wendy, the bass player.  
  
"N-No. It's a good song. I mean, god, I have the CD and I listen to it all the time but-"  
  
"Then what's the problem?" Liam, the drum player, asked.  
  
"We-ell," Tori stopped, unsure what to say. Helen, the keyboard player and Adam's girlfriend, looked at her.  
  
"Tori, we've practice this song for weeks. I know it's kinda bad we got you at the last minute, and trust me, your doofus of a cousin is getting heck for not getting a back up before hand, seeing as Taryn's been sick for two weeks."  
  
"I am?" Adam asked.  
  
"Oh yeah." Liam said. "Tori's cut, it's coming out of yours." He said, smirking. Wendy laughed.  
  
"It is?" Adam asked, horrified. Helen laughed and went over to him, putting an arm around him.  
  
"Aww, it's ok, I'll pay for our next date." She grinned.  
  
"OK." Tori said. "Forget I said anything." She said, forcing a smile. "I better go pick an outfit."  
  
"OK, I'll come pick you up around 7, OK?" Adam asked. Tori nodded and left Adam's garage.  
  
"I wonder what that was all about." Wendy stated. Adam grinned.  
  
"I have a feeling there's going to be someone in the audience who this song just might be meant for, and that makes my darling cousin a little squeamish." ()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()  
  
Tori stood in her room, rummaging through her closet. She had to find something to wear. She groaned, frustration overcoming.  
  
"Mom!" She yelled. Her mother came in.  
  
"What is it?" She looked around the room. Tori's clothes were strewn all over the place. "Did a tornado pass by here?" She joked. Tori gave her a look. Her mother stopped. "OK, OK, I'm sorry." She apologized. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't have anything to wear." Tori whined slightly. Her mother bit back a smile. Tori had never been too concerned about her appearance. And now she was. That only meant one thing: There was a boy involved.  
  
"Oh?" She asked, trying to hide her amusement. Tori looked at her, as if reading her mind.  
  
"OK, Adam's gonna be here at seven. So, let's just cut to the chase." She sighed. "Yes, there's a boy involved, no, I don't want to talk about it, and yes, he's going to be at the club tonight." She said quickly. "Now, please, do your obligatory motherly doings and help me here." Tori's mother laughed.  
  
"Well, with a request like that, how ever can I refuse?" She said. She sat by Tori and began helping. ()()()((((((()()()()((((((((((()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()())(()()()()()( )()()()()()  
  
"Shane, have you ever heard Tori sing?" Dustin asked. Dustin, Shane, Hunter and Blake all sat in Club Dish. Blake had suggested they get a table near the front, saying they'd get a good view of the band. Hunter had chuckled and said that Blake would have a good view of a certain someone in the band.  
  
"No." Shane said. "You?" Dustin shook his head.  
  
"No way. Didn't think she could." Dustin said. Hunter, Dustin and Shane looked at one another.  
  
"Why do I have a feeling we should've brought earplugs?" Hunter asked. Blake shot him a look. "Just kidding." Hunter said, raising his hand defensivly.  
  
()))))))))))()()(((((()(((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))(((()))))  
  
Tori stood backstage. She took a deep breath. Part of her was horrified that this song she was going to sing would let everything out in the open. But another part of her, was happy, exhilarated, about the same exact fact.  
  
"You ok?" Adam asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. Tori nodded.  
  
"Just having some pre-performance jitters." She said, giving him a smile. Adam smiled back at her.  
  
"Hey, remember that time when you were in jr. high? And Grandma forced you to sing in the Christmas pageant?" Tori gave a soft laugh.  
  
"Oh god, don't remind me."  
  
"You tried everything that you could to get out of it. But, in the end, Grandma somehow convinced you. And, I remember you shocking the heck out of everyone. Except Grandma."  
  
"She had heard me singing to my CD player once." Tori said, remembering. "That's why she forced me to do it. She knew there'd be no way I'd do it on my own."  
  
"Right. So, just, know that you are going to shock the heck out of everyone out there." He smiled. Tori laughed.  
  
"Gee, thanks."  
  
()()()((())()()()())))))))))))))))))))))()()()()()  
  
"Taryn, hey." Shane said. A tall slender girl walked over. She had brown hair and brown eyes. She smiled and waved. She took the extra seat at their table, sitting between Shane and Hunter.  
  
"Hey." She said hoarsely.  
  
"Hey, sorry about you getting sick and all." Dustin said. Taryn smiled.  
  
"Thanks man. I should be OK in a few days. I felt awful that the guys might have had to cancel the gig."  
  
"Yeah, it's a good thing Adam got Tori." Shane said. Taryn nodded.  
  
"Oh, by the way, this is Hunter and Blake." Dustin said. The two smiled and greeted her. Taryn smiled back at them.  
  
Blake looked up as he saw Adam and the other band members come up to the stage that had been set up. Adam stood up to the microphone.  
  
"Hey everybody." He said. "Well, I've got some bad news. Our lead singer, Taryn Matthews came down with some leringitus." He said. People in the audience gave some sympathedic "awws". Adam smiled. "But, the good news is, we were able to find someone to fill her shoes perfectly. Ladies and gents, I present to you, my cousin, Tori Hanson." People clapped as Tori shyly walked on stage.  
  
Blake's breath caught in his throat. He didn't think it was possible for Tori to be more beautiful then she was, apparently he was wrong. She was dressed in a short black skirt and a blue tube top. She had obviously used makeup to cover up her bruises from before. She had on other forms of makeup on as well, with glitter on her arms, chest and face, and her hair had been curled. She looked sexy. The males in the audience instantly began giving apprieciative whistles and wolf calls.  
  
"Dude, is that Tori?" Dustin asked wide-eyed.  
  
"Bro, I think you just got a lovely handful of competion." Hunter remarked.  
  
Tori stood up to her microphone. Her eyes instantly fell on the table where Blake, Hunter, Shane, Dustin and Taryn sat. She took a deep breath, shutting her eyes for a second. She opened them, smiling at the audience. She looked over at Adam, nodding at him. He nodded and looked at the others. Slowly, he began playing the intro to the song. Tori took a deep breath. Her eyes fell on Blake. She knew that after this, things would be different. She just didn't know if that was a good thing or not.  
  
~I'm in love with you, you silly thing  
  
Anyone can see  
  
What is it with you, you silly thing  
  
Just take it from me~  
  
Blake watched her. Her body moved slowly with the music. Se seemed to be staring directly at him, which, wasn't a bad thing in Blake's eyes, seeing as he was doing the same to her. Her voice came out soft, smooth like silk. Dustin and Shane stared at her, their jaws hanging slightly. They'd known Tori for a while, and they never knew she had a voice like this.  
  
~It was not a chance meeting  
  
Feel my heart beating  
  
You're the one  
  
You could take all this, take it away  
  
I'd still have it all  
  
'Cause I've climbed the tree of life, and that is why  
  
No longer scared if I fall~  
  
Blake realized, that although the club was full of people, Tori seemed to be singing just to him. As if he was the only person in the room. The only person in the world. She was putting all of herself in this. All of her soul, her emotion, her heart, all of her being.  
  
~When I get lost in space  
  
I can return to this place  
  
'Cause, you're the one~  
  
Wendy and Helen stepped up to their microphones and joined in, singing harmony.  
  
~Nothing fails  
  
No more fears  
  
Nothing fails  
  
You washed away my tears  
  
Nothing fails  
  
No more fears  
  
Nothing fails  
  
Nothing fails  
  
I'm not religious  
  
But I feel so moved  
  
Makes me want to pray  
  
Pray you'll always be here  
  
I'm not religious  
  
But I feel such love  
  
Makes me want to pray~  
  
Tori now sang again alone.  
  
~When I get lost in space  
  
I can return to this place  
  
'Cause, you're the one~  
  
There was a small break in vocals. Blake couldn't even blink. Was she singing this to him? Or was he yet again seeing something that really wasn't there  
  
The rest of the band joined in, singing soft harmony under Tori.  
  
~I'm not religious  
  
But I feel so moved, mmm  
  
I'm not religious  
  
Makes me wanna pray  
  
I'm not religious [I'm not religious]  
  
But I feel so moved  
  
Makes me want to pray [But I feel so moved, mmm]  
  
Pray you'll always be here  
  
I'm not religious [I'm not religious]  
  
But I feel such love  
  
Makes me want to pray [Makes me wanna pray]  
  
[I'm not religious] I'm not religious, but it makes me wanna pray  
  
[But I feel so moved, mmm] Makes me wanna pray  
  
[I'm not religious] I'm not religious, but it makes me wanna pray  
  
[Makes me wanna pray] Makes me wanna pray  
  
[I'm not religious]  
  
[But I feel so moved, mmm] Makes me wanna pray  
  
[I'm not religious]  
  
[Makes me wanna pray] Makes me wanna~  
  
The music began to get soft, as Tori delivered the last few lines of the song, which came out more beautiful, emotional, and powerful then ever.  
  
~Nothing fails  
  
No more fears  
  
Nothing fails  
  
You washed away my tears  
  
Nothing fails  
  
No more fears  
  
Nothing fails~  
  
Tori slowly let go of the microphone as the band played the last few chords of the song. The crowd erupted in a mass of clapping and whooping. Tori gave out a small laugh of relif. Adam smiled at her.  
  
Taryn clapped wildly. Shane and Dustin, once getting over their shock of Tori's singing, did so as well. Hunter looked over at Blake, who seemed to just be sitting there, in a dazed trance, staring at Tori. Hunter could see the look in his brother's eyes. It was love. And he had seen how Tori kept her eyes on Blake throughout the entire song, as if wanting to etch each word in Blake's head. She had been singing to Blake.  
  
()()))(((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))  
  
Tori looked at Blake. He was just sitting there, not moving, just staring at her. Her heart filled with dread as she realized that she had made a total fool of herself. Blake didn't like her, and now, she had just totally freaked him out. She bit her lip and left the stage, tears filling her eyes. ()))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))) )))))  
  
AN: The song Tori sings is "Nothing Fails" by Madonna. 


	13. Lies of The Heart

Tori ran backstage. She leaned against the wall and sank to the floor in tears.  
  
Blake blinked, coming out of his daze. He saw Tori leaving the stage quickly.  
  
"What's going on?" Taryn asked. Shane and Dustin simply shrugged.  
  
Adam watched Tori walk off. He looked at Helen. She shrugged. He sighed and took off his guitar, going after Tori. He found her sitting on the ground.  
  
"Go away." She said through her tears. Adam sat next to her.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked. "Why are you crying? They loved ya out there." He said, trying to cheer her up. Tori shook her head.  
  
"Not all of them." She said, meaning someone in particular. Adam put an arm around her.  
  
"You mean, that guy who was staring at you the entire time?" He asked.  
  
"I totally scared him off. God, now he's gonna think I'm some pathedic loser freak."  
  
"Hey," Adam said gently, tilting her head up. "You're my cousin. And my cousin is not a pathedic loser freak."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()())(()()(()( )()()()()  
  
"Well?" Blake asked Hunter. He had just asked Helen what had happened.  
  
"She said that Adam took her home." Hunter said. Blake looked at him puzzled.  
  
"What?" Blake asked. Hunter shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, just telling you what I was told." He said. He looked at his watch. "Come on man, it's late. You can talk to her tomorrow." Blake sighed and nodded. The two headed home.  
  
()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()(())  
  
The following day, Blake, Hunter and Dustin where working at Storm Chasers.  
  
"Have you seen Tori at all today?" Blake asked Dustin. Dustin shook his head.  
  
"Not since last night." Dustin said. The door swung open as Tori walked in. "Oh, speak of the devil. Hey Tor." He said.  
  
"Hey Dustin." She said, walking over. "Do you know if Kelly got the shipment of board wax in yet?"  
  
"Uh, no, but let me go ask her." He said as he went off to find his boss, leaving Blake and Tori. Tori didn't look at him. Blake smiled.  
  
"Hey." He said. Tori looked at him.  
  
"Oh, hi." She said coolly. Blake's smile slowly faded. Something was wrong. Her attitude towards him now had greatly changed since the day before.  
  
"What's up?" He asked. Tori shrugged.  
  
"Nothing." She said.  
  
"You were really great last night." He said. Tori looked at him, her eyes narrow.  
  
"Right." She said coldly. Blake looked at her puzzled.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, fine, couldn't be better." She said. Blake was about to say something when Dustin came back.  
  
"Hey, talked to Kels, she says the shipment should be here in about two days." He said.  
  
"OK." Tori said, and with that, she turned and left. Dustin looked at Blake.  
  
"Is it me, or was she just giving you the cold shoulder?" He asked worriedly. Blake sighed.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well, I don't know much about girls, but, maybe you should go after her?" Dustin suggested. Blake looked at him.  
  
"Cover for me?" He asked, referring to Kelly.  
  
"Yeah." Dustin nodded.  
  
"Thanks." Blake said, and with that he left the store, following Tori.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Tori was just about to get into her car when Blake caught up to her.  
  
"I can't help think I've done something to offend you, and that thought really bugs me." He said, coming up behind her. Tori turned and glared at him.  
  
"Well, too bad." She said. "I'm really not in the mood for your little games, so, I'll be seeing ya." She put her keys in her car, about to open it. Blake reached over and put his hand on the door handle, keeping it shut.  
  
"Mind running that one by me again?" He asked. Tori said nothing. He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry if I've somehow given you the wrong impression, but I'm not-" Tori looked at him, knowing what he was about to say, and decided to save her pride and ego from actually hearing those words, and said them for him.  
  
"I'm not interested in you." She blurted out. Blake stopped and looked at her.  
  
"What?" He asked, taken aback.  
  
"Yeah, sorry for acting like the whole, swooning girl or something, but I guess the girl in me got extra girly and got all doe eyed for her knight in shining armor." She said coolly.  
  
"But I thought.." His voice trailed off. Tori forced a laugh.  
  
"God no." She said. "I mean, no offense, but I really don't see you that way." A voice in Tori's head screamed at her for telling such a flat out lie. Blake took his hand off the door.  
  
"What about last night?" He asked.  
  
"What about last night?"  
  
"You..Kept your eyes on me." He pointed out. Tori fought back the urge to just stop the charade and kiss him, but she knew that would freak him out, since he had no interest in her.  
  
"Well, yeah, so?" She replied. "I just needed a focus point, to keep from totally freaking out. You were sitting there, so I just picked you." Blake blinked.  
  
"Oh." He said. He looked away, not wanting Tori to see the hurt in his eyes. "Well, ok then. Guess that was cleared up. Bye." He walked away quickly, feeling his heart break piece by piece. Tori watched him leave and got in her car, where she finally let her true emotions out and rested her head against the steering wheel in tears. 


	14. The Plan

Blake stormed back into the store. Hunter looked up from helping/flirting with a female customer. He looked at her.  
  
"I'll be right back." He said. He went over to his brother. "Hey, are you ok?" Blake looked at his brother.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine, just fine." He said. Hunter looked at him.  
  
"Dustin told me you went after Tori. What happened?" He asked. Blake sighed.  
  
"Well some confusion was cleared up." Blake said as he walked to the back room.  
  
"What does that mean?" Hunter asked, following him.  
  
"Well," Blake said, turning to him. "I talked to Tori."  
  
"And?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Well, she told me she's not interested in me." Blake said. "Happy?" Hunter's eyes widened.  
  
"Bla-"  
  
"Forget it. I've got to get back to work, and I know that girl out front's going to leave if you don't go back to 'helping' her." ()()(((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"He said that?" Dustin asked. Hunter and Dustin had just raced the track. Blake had been invited, but, well, he wasn't in the mood. Now they sat on the ground, taking a break.  
  
"Yeah." Hunter said, wiping sweat off of his brow. "Said that she said she's not interested."  
  
"Yeah, but that's total bull." Dustin said. "Tori's crazy about Blake, and he's crazy about her."  
  
"Well, yeah. I know that, and you know that, heck, Shane knows that. But, apparently those two don't."  
  
"Wish there was something we could do to make them see that. I mean, the whole Tori looking all sad and stuff when you guys where away was sickening. If I have to go through that again, I will personally super glue those two together."  
  
"Yeah, you and me both." Hunter sighed. He stopped for a second and turned to Dustin sharply. "Hold on, what'd you say?" He asked as an idea struck him. Dustin looked at him raising an eyebrow.  
  
"What, about gluing them together?" He asked. Hunter grinned.  
  
"Yes." Hunter said. "That part. That could work. That could work very well."  
  
"You want to glue them together?" Dustin asked. "OK, but, I don't think I can find glue strong enough to hold two human beings together." Hunter looked at him and smacked him upside the head. "Ow." Dustin muttered.  
  
"Not glue, doofus." Hunter chuckled. "Just.I dunno, force them to be with one another in some place or something." Dustin eyes lit up.  
  
"Like the backroom at the store?" He said. Hunter looked at him.  
  
"My friend, I retract calling you doofus and any other insults." Hunter said. The two high fived each other laughingly as they began formulating a plan.  
  
()()((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((( ))))))))))))))))))))))))(  
  
The next day, Hunter and Dustin talked to Shane. He was surprised as they were about what Tori had said, and more so when they told him the plan.  
  
"You do realize that Tori will try and kill us all, and proberly with Blake's help."  
  
"We were thinking that at that time the two will be too happy finally being together to notice." Dustin said.  
  
"Hey, they'd proberly even thank us." Hunter pointed out. Shane looked at him.  
  
"All right, but, if this plan doesn't work, and she tries to kill us all, I'm using you two as distractions while I get my butt far away from her." Shane said. Hunter and Dustin laughed.  
  
"No need to worry. This plan is definitely going to work. Blake and Tori will be together, thanks to a little nudge from us, right Hunter?" Dustin said, looking at Hunter. Hunter thought for a second. Would it work? Tori and Blake were both extremely stubborn people. Hunter decided that they'd have to atleast try."  
  
"Uh, yeah.I mean, even if it doesn't work..They can't be that bad at us, right? I mean, we've got good intentions." Shane looked at him.  
  
"That's it, I'm booking a flight to Mexico." He said. Dustin blinked.  
  
"Uh, I wonder if they've got a two for one special." Hunter looked at them.  
  
"Guys, come on." He said, rolling his eyes. "It will work. And, besides.three guys can defend themselves against one girl, right?" He said. Dustin and Shane looked at one another and then back at him. Hunter grew uneasy. He gulped. "Right?" 


	15. Lock up

Tori sat in her room reading when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" She said.  
  
"Tori, hey." Came Dustin's voice.  
  
"Hey." Tori responded. "What's up?" She asked.  
  
"The shipment of wax came in." He said. Tori shut her book and sat up.  
  
"I thought you said it wouldn't be in 'till tomorrow." She said.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But I guess I was wrong."  
  
"Oh, ok. That's great. I'll stop by tomorrow and pick it up." She went to hang up the phone.  
  
"Wait." Dustin said quickly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, the wax is in like total demand. Kelly's already got like a long list of people reserving some. It might already be out of stock by the time you get here." Dustin said.  
  
"Oh. Do you think you can hold some for me?" Tori asked. Dustin sighed.  
  
"Wish I could. But I can't. Why don't you come by and I'll give ya some." Tori stopped.  
  
"Uh, Dust, I don-"  
  
"Blake's leaving early tonight." Dustin replied quickly, already knowing the reason for her hesitation. I'm closing up, and Hunter and Shane are keeping me company. Blake's got a.." Dustin paused. He thought about what to say. "A date."  
  
"What?!" Tori demanded, more shrilly then she had intended. She paused, taking a second to compose herself. "Uh, I mean, OK, cool." She said. "So, I'll be there, tonight." She said.  
  
"Yeah, come by around 8."  
  
"Got it." Tori hung up. She ran a hand through her hair. Blake's got a date..That jerk! She thought.  
  
()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()(  
  
As soon as Dustin hung up the phone, he received a smack upside the head with Hunter.  
  
"Hey, doofus, the plan is to bring them together, not make Tori even more pissed at my brother!"  
  
"Yeah, man, a date?" Shane said.  
  
"Hey, you know that Tori wouldn't have come by if she knew Blake would be here. I had to say something." Dustin said defensively. Hunter looked at him, realizing he had a point.  
  
"All right." He sighed. "So, she'll be here at 8?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Who'll be here at 8?" Blake asked, walking in from the backroom. Hunter, Dustin and Shane turned sharply and looked at him.  
  
"No one." They said quickly in unison. Blake looked at them. Hunter looked at his two friends, mentally rolling his eyes.  
  
"Uh, that girl, who was in here the other day. Well, I called her.and uh she's going to meet me here tomorrow at 8 for a date." Hunter covered. Blake looked at his brother.  
  
"And you felt like hiding that because.?" Blake asked.  
  
"Uh, I don't know, just, didn't felt like announcing it to the world." Hunter responded. Blake looked at him, deciding to believe him.  
  
"OK then." He said. He walked back to the stock room, seeing as Hunter and Dustin had told him "Kelly wanted him to do inventory tonight." A job that would keep him busy for a while. Hunter looked at the other two.  
  
"OK, so, everything's ready?" He asked. Shane nodded.  
  
"I talked to Tori's mom. She knows about it, so she won't be worried when Tori doesn't come home tonight."  
  
"And what about Kelly?" Hunter asked Dustin.  
  
"She's got a dentist's appointment tomorrow, she won't be in until late."  
  
"Are you sure?" Hunter asked. Dustin scoffed slightly.  
  
"Come on man, of course I'm sure." Dustin said. "You can trust me." Shane and Hunter looked at each other and then at Dustin, skeptically. Dustin looked at them, rather insulted. "Hey!" The other two laughed.  
  
"Sorry man, it's just that you're not the most reliable person in the world." Shane pointed out.  
  
"Name one time I haven't been reliable." Dustin countered. Shane raised an eyebrow and smirked, as did Hunter.  
  
"Uh, who was it that left his bag with me and Blake all those weeks ago, allowing us to get the plans for the Tsunami Cycles?" Hunter asked. Dustin glared at him.  
  
"That was cold man."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
It was 7:58 when Tori pulled up to Storm Chargers. She shut her car off and stepped out. She walked into the store to see Dustin at a register, Hunter sweeping up the front and Shane checking out some skateboards that where way out of his price range, silently vowing to himself that he'd get a job or something to pay for the board.  
  
"Hey guys." She said, walking in. All three looked up at her.  
  
"Hey." Dustin said.  
  
"How's it going." Hunter said. Tori smiled at them all and went over to Dustin.  
  
"Hey." She smiled. "Wax me, Dustin." Dustin smiled back.  
  
"Sure thing." He said. His eyes seemed to wander over to Hunter and Shane. The three guys looked at one another. "Come with me to the back and I'll get it for you." He said to Tori. Tori nodded. Dustin stepped out from behind the counter and let Tori walk ahead of him. He cast one look at the other two and they followed.  
  
()()()()()()((()()()()()()  
  
Blake had been so busy counting the stock, and also very deep in thought about a certain blonde blue ranger, that he didn't even notice the four people walk in.  
  
"Blake?!" Came Tori's voice, tearing him from his thoughts. He blinked and looked at her. "What are you doing here?" She asked, although it came out more of a demand then just a simple question. Blake opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Uh, whoops, guess Blake was here after all." Dustin said quickly.  
  
"Now!" Blake heard Hunter yell. Instantly, Shane and Dustin shoved Tori into the room.  
  
"Hey!" She exclaimed. She turned to them, only to see Hunter shut the door in her face. Her eyes widened. "What's going on?!" She yelled.  
  
"Sorry guys, but it's for your own good." They heard Dustin say from the other side of the door. Tori looked at Blake, who just looked back at her confused. Everything had just happened so fast, he was barely able to understand anything at the moment. Tori went to open the door, only to see it was locked.  
  
"Hey!" She yelled, banging on the door. "This isn't funny guys, open this door!" Blake walked over.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked. Tori glared at him.  
  
"You mean to tell me you didn't know about this?" She asked.  
  
"Know about what?" Blake responded. Tori gave a frustrated growl and returned to kicking and banging the door.  
  
"Open this door right now!" She screamed.  
  
"No way." Came Shane's voice.  
  
"You two are staying in there." Hunter said.  
  
"Yeah." Dustin said. Tori kicked at the door again.  
  
"Boys," she said in a mock sweet tone. "How easy is it to skateboard, or bike race, if BOTH OF YOUR FRIGGEN LEGS ARE BROKEN!" She screamed so loudly that Blake, and even the other three from the other side of the door had to cringe and back away.  
  
"Uh, we don't know, Madam Shriek-ella, but we'll ponder that and tell you when we come back tomorrow." Dustin said. Blake's eyes shot wide open.  
  
"Tomorrow?!" Both he and Tori yelled at the same time. "Bye guys." Shane said. Blake shoved Tori out of the way and kicked at the door.  
  
"Hunter, either you let us out of here right now or I will suddenly be an only child!" He hollered.  
  
"Bye." The three said. Tori and Blake heard the front door of the store open and shut. The also heard the sound of Dustin locking it.  
  
"Oh no." Blake muttered.  
  
"They locked us in here?" Tori breathed out. Blake looked at her and sighed. She looked at him. The two stood there for a minute or so.  
  
"Perfect." The two muttered sarcasticly as they went off to opposite sides of the room. 


	16. Confessions

"Perfect." The two muttered sarcastically as they went off to opposite sides of the room.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()))))()(  
  
9:30 pm.  
  
Blake sighed and leaned his head against the wall he had been sitting against. It had been about an hour and a half, and neither he nor Tori had said a word. This was going to be a very, very long night. He thumped his head against the wall lightly and sighed again. Tori threw him an annoyed look.  
  
"If you sigh like that one more time, I swear, I'll rip out your vocal cords." She said lowly. Blake lifted an eyebrow, slightly surprised.  
  
"My, your rather violent this evening." He said.  
  
"Yeah, well, I don't appreciate being locked in a room in a closed store for the night. I have better things to do ya know."  
  
"Like what?" He asked. Tori gave him a seething look. The fact was, she didn't, but that didn't mean she wanted to be locked in a room with him.  
  
"And that's your business because..?" She asked.  
  
"Just curious. You said you have better things to do, so, what are they?"  
  
"To be honest, practically anything is better then having to look at your face all evening." Tori shot back. Deep inside, she hated saying that to him. Honestly, being able to see his face was quite nice..Or, well, it would've been, if situations were different.  
  
Tori's words cut into Blake like a newly sharpened knife, but he didn't let his hurt show. So, she wanted to play mean and evil? Well, Blake thought to himself, two could play at that game.  
  
"And you think this is my first choice of evening activates? Please." He rolled his eyes. Tori bit her lip and looked away, trying her best to hold in her tears.  
  
"Good. Glad we are in agreement that this is a night from hell. So, why don't we just do each other a favor and just not say anything until this ordeal is over?" Tori said.  
  
"My thoughts exactly." Blake replied.  
  
"Good." Tori spat out, turning away from him.  
  
"Great." Blake said, turning away from her.  
  
()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
10:50  
  
It had been over an hour since a word had been spoken in the room. Tori had her back to him. Tears rolled silently down her cheeks. She covered her mouth to keep herself from making a sound. The last thing she needed was Blake knowing that he had made her cry. Blake slightly turned his head, looking at Tori. He hated the things he said to her, and was hurt over the things she had said to him. Blake watched the form of the girl he was pretty sure he had fallen in love with, the girl he had foolishly thought felt the same. She just sat across the room, with her back to him, not making a sound. He opened his mouth without even thinking.  
  
"It looks as through the others felt there was something we need to talk about." He said. Tori, somewhat startled by the breaking silence, didn't speak, afraid that if she even tried to, all her words would come out in sobs. Blake took a deep breath and turned around fully. "And, since we're going to be here all night, we might as well try." Tori took a deep breath, making sure that her voice was neutral and even.  
  
"Try what?" She asked, her back still to him.  
  
"To talk."  
  
"About what?" Tori asked. "There's absolutely nothing I have to say to you." She added, her voice cold and uncaring. Blake was silent. Part of him wanted to just continue lying to her, try and leave this night unscaved, but another part, a bigger part, wanted to just get this all off his chest. Unfortunately, that part, although bigger, lost.  
  
"Same here." He forced out. Blake mentally chastised himself for being such a chicken. "But, if we're going to be here, we should try.Unless the idea of spending hours and hours staring at the wall is appealing."  
  
"Blake," she said, some of her emotion leaking into her tone. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath. "Jus-Just leave me alone." Blake looked at her. She sounded like she was crying. Was she? Why? He slowly got up from his spot on the floor and made his way to her. Tori could feel him coming closer and silently wished he was just pacing around the room, and not actually coming over to her. Not all wishes are granted.  
  
"What's wrong?" Blake asked. He sat by her and put a hand on her shoulder. Tori shook his hand off.  
  
"Nothing, leave me alone." She said. "Just, leave me alone." Blake sat back.  
  
"Can you at least tell me why it is you suddenly loathe my existence?" Blake asked. Tori was silent. "I mean, I thought things were going OK. Weird dimensional island and my whole brainwash episode aside, I thought-" Tori turned and faced him.  
  
"Oh, spare me." She spat out angrily. "You thought that it was so pathedic that this little blue ranger girl was getting all ga-ga over you, and you decided to milk it for all it was worth. Well, it's over. I'm not going to be some jerk's emotional yo-yo." Fresh tears trickled down her cheeks. Blake's eyes widened.  
  
"What are you talking about?" He asked. Tori scoffed and turned away from him. "I never thought that about you Tori. I never saw you as some 'pathedic little blue ranger girl', at least, not the real me. I can't really speak for brainwashed me. I never saw you as an 'emotional yo-yo'. What ever made you think that?" He asked. Tori didn't speak. Blake sighed.  
  
"Apparantly there is a lot we need to talk about." He muttered. Tori remained silent as her tears continued to roll down her face.  
  
())))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))((((( (((((((((((((((()))))  
  
11:45pm  
  
Tori leaned her head against the wall. She had been crying for so long before, that it had felt like her tear ducts were suffering a major drought. She simply stared off into space. Blake sat not to far from her, watching her, waiting to see if she'd say something. He opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"I'm tired." Tori said, cutting off anything he was about to say. Blake looked at her.  
  
"What?" He asked. Tori turned to him.  
  
"I'm tired." She repeated. "It's almost midnight." She paused. "Oh my god, it's almost midnight, my mom must be having a conniption." Blake ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"The guys proberly told her something so she wouldn't worry." He said. A yawn came out of his mouth. He was getting a little tired himself. He looked at Tori. "I guess we should try getting some sleep or something." He said. Tori nodded numbly as she wrapped her arms around herself. Blake watched her. "Are you cold?" He asked gently. Tori looked at him and nodded gently.  
  
"Just a little."  
  
"This place wasn't exactly built for overnight occupants. No heating or anything." He shifted towards her. Tori looked at him, knowing what he was doing, a little apprehensive of having her touch her right now. Blake sat with his chest pressed against her side and wrapped his arms around her. Tori trembled slightly. Blake rubbed his hands up and down her arms.  
  
"Better?" He asked. Tori nodded gently, not trusting her voice at all at the moment. She felt good in his arms. It felt like it did back on the island, when Blake had gotten his memory back and had gotten her out of the water. He held her, and she felt safe. She felt like everything would be all right. As much as she didn't want to, that's exactly how she felt now. She felt safe in his arms. Tori decided to just quit fighting it and settled into his embrace, laying her head back against his chest and letting the rise and fall of his chest lull her to sleep.  
  
Blake felt a sense of deja-vu from holding her like this. Why was it that the only time he could hold Tori was when some gut wrenching drama was taking place? First it was the whole brainwash attempt killing, and now this. He sighed and just decided to sleep. It had been a long couple of days.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
7:58 am.  
  
Tori's eyes fluttered opened. For a moment she forgot where she was, and felt Blake's arms around her. She actually thought it was a dream. One of the dreams she had been having of Blake practicly since the day she met him at the track. After a bit, her mind cleared and she realized it wasn't a dream. She really was in Blake's arms. Her thoughts were cut off as she felt Blake stir lightly. She sat up as he woke up. Tori expected him to pull away from her quickly, but was pleasantly surprised when he made no move to let go of her.  
  
"Hey." He said softly.  
  
"Hey." She said, looking into his eyes. Blake held her gaze.  
  
"So, I'm guessing it's morning." Tori said lamely, looking away shyly. She shifted gently in his arms, but he still made no attempt to let her go. Blake looked at her, deep in thought. Something about the way she looked at that moment made him want to stop pretending. He just wanted to hold her, kiss her, and never let her go.  
  
"I-I have to tell you something." He said. Tori looked at him.  
  
"What?" She asked. Blake looked into her eyes.  
  
"I lied to you." He said gently. Tori furrowed her brows in confussion.  
  
"About?" She asked.  
  
"About being here not being my first choice of evening activites." He replied. Tori looked at him, trying to understand what he was getting at. "I think that being with you, here, is proberly number one on the list of great ways to spend a Saturday night/Sunday morning." He said, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Tori looked at him.  
  
"What are you saying?" She asked. She blinked and looked away, scoffing slightly. "You know, you are a horrible joker." She sighed. Blake took her chin gently in his hand and made her look at him.  
  
"I'm not joking." He insisted softly. "What ever gives you the idea I'd ever joke about something like that?" Tori blinked.  
  
"Listen, I know you don't see me..A.Certain way, and eventually I can get over that, but if you're going to constantly torture me and play around with my emotions, I swear I'll-"  
  
"What are you talking about?" He asked. "What makes you think that I don't see you 'a certain way'?" Tori glared at him.  
  
"The other day, by my car. You said 'I'm sorry if I've somehow given you the wrong impression, but I'm not interested in you'." Blake looked at her.  
  
"No I didn't." He said. "You didn't let me finish my sentence. I was going to say that I'm not playing any games with you. You cut me off. You're the one who said that you're not interested in me." He pointed out. Tori's eyes widened.  
  
"Are you serious?" She asked. Blake nodded. "Oh my god." She breathed out.  
  
"Wait, so, that's why you've been acting like I just ran over your dog or something?" He asked. "What gave you the impression that I wasn't interested in you anyway?" He asked.  
  
"Well, the way you were looking at me when I was singing. You looked horrified. Totally freaked that I had just poured my heart out like that." Blake chuckled gently. Tori glared at him.  
  
"I was not horrified, or freaked. I was completely, totally and utterly mystified by this beautiful sired who was on stage. And I was happy. I mean, I have..Certain feelings for you, and when you were singing, I got the feeling that you might've had the same certain feelings." Tori's jaw fell open.  
  
"Are you serious?" She asked. Blake nodded.  
  
"So, yeah, I have certain feelings for you." He sighed. "Tori, I like you, a lot." Tori suddenly became very fasinated by the floor. Blake heard her mutter something. "What?" He asked.  
  
"Iliedtoyoutoo." She muttered quickly. Blake lifted her face up and met her gaze. Tori sighed. "I am interested in you. Very interested." Blake smiled.  
  
"So, this was all just one big misunderstanding?" He asked. Tori couldn't help but laugh at the hilarity of it.  
  
"Yeah." Tori said. "I guess so."  
  
"Good." He said softly. "So, now that's cleared up, there's really only one thing left to do."  
  
"Decide wether we want to kill the other guys or thank them?" She smiled.  
  
"That too, but, I had something else in mind." He said with a slight mischievious glint in his eyes. He gently cupped her face and drew closer to her. All time, all things other then one another seemed to disappear. Their lips where just inches apart when the door opened.  
  
"What the heck is going on here?!" Came a voice. Blake and Tori broke apart to see Kelly standing in the doorway of the backroom.  
  
"Kelly!" Came Dustin's voice as he and Hunter walked into the store. "What are you doing here?" He asked, his tone being that of surprise, and fear of what punishment his boss would deliver.  
  
"I thought you said she had a dentist appointment." Hunter said, glaring at Dustin.  
  
"His receptiontist called and told me he cancelled on me. His wife gave birth last night, so, of course, he wasn't going to be coming into work today."  
  
"Oh, wow, congrats to him." Dustin said, trying to distract Kelly from the fact that they had locked Blake and Tori in the store all night. Kelly glared at him.  
  
"Don't even try it." She said. "Mind telling me why I wasn't informed that my store had suddenly become a Motel 6?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Uh." Dustin and Hunter uttered, really not sure what to say.  
  
"It was my fault Kelly." Blake said. He had gotten up and helped Tori to her feet. "Tori and I were just talking about the new Factory Blue team, and I guess the guys forgot we were back here and locked the door." Blake said covering for the guys. Kelly looked at him, buying his story.  
  
"Well, mind explaining the certain position I found you two in?" Kelly asked.  
  
"Position?" Dustin and Hunter smirked, looking at the two.  
  
"We fell asleep.It was cold in there." Tori said. It was partly the truth. Kelly sighed.  
  
"All right. Fine. Just make sure it doesn't happen again." She scowlded, going about and getting the store ready to open up. Dustin and Hunter looked at Blake and Tori.  
  
"So, what's this about a certain position?" Dustin asked, wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
"Blake, you dog you." Hunter chuckled. Tori sighed. She looked at Blake.  
  
"I better get home. I must look horrible." She sighed. Blake laughed.  
  
"Not possible." He smiled. Tori smiled and tried to hide the blush coming to her cheeks.  
  
"I really should go." She said, smiling. She walked backwards to the door. She and Blake kept their eyes on eachother, smiling sweetly.  
  
"They are so sweet, it's kinda sickening." Hunter cracked. Tori's elbow flew back, catching Hunter's gut. "Oooh." He exclaimed.  
  
"Don't push it, Hunter. You're lucky I'm not killing you right now." She said, still smiling at Blake. Blake smiled.  
  
"Hey, we did you guys a favor." Dustin pointed out. Tori rolled her eyes.  
  
"Whatever." She looked at Blake and smiled again. "I really should go." She turned and headed out the door. She left the store.  
  
())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((  
  
Tori left the store, pulling her car keys from her pocket. Just as she was about to get to her car, she felt someone grab her wrist and spin her around. Before she had a chance to react, she felt soft lips on hers. She gave a surprised squeak. She felt arms wrap around her waist. It was Blake. She smiled to herself and sank into the soft, sweet kiss. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders. After a bit, the two slowly pulled apart slightly, their foreheads touching.  
  
"Sorry." He said softly. "But, seeing as the last two times I've tried to do this, we've been inturupted, I just had to kiss you, or else I'd go insane." Tori laughed softly.  
  
"No complaints here." She smiled. Blake smiled and kissed her.  
  
())))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((()))))))))))))  
  
Hunter and Dustin watched the two kissing and smiled.  
  
"Aww, ain't they cute?" Hunter laughed. Dustin looked at him.  
  
"I hope you realize that we have opened a can of worms here." Dustin said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hunter asked. Dustin chuckled.  
  
"You really think those two are going to just be completely the same, with no sickening public displays of affection?" Dustin asked. Hunter's grin faded.  
  
"Oh, crap. You mean, instead of looking disgustingly miserable, the two of them are going to be looking disgustingly sweet and dreamy eyed?" Dustin nodded. "Aw man, I knew we should've minded our own buissness." Hunter groaned as he went to help Kelly set up the store. Dustin laughed and gave one last look and the newly formed happy couple outside.  
  
()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((  
  
"I really should get to work, or something." Blake muttered against Tori's lips.  
  
"Mmm-hmmm, I really should go home." She replied. The two kissed again, not really wanting to part.  
  
"Can I see you later?" He asked.  
  
"If seeing me later involves some more of this, you'll be surprised at how quickly I can go home, change, eat something and come back." Tori grinned.  
  
"It might." Blake smiled, kissing her soft lips. "I just might have to time you."  
  
"Hey, guys, I'm happy you guys are happy, but, well, Kelly's already pretty ticked as it is, so, I think it's best if Blake comes in here." They heard Dustin yell over to them. Blake turned his head and saw Dustin poking his head out of the store. He groaned slightly.  
  
"He's right." Blake said, looking at Tori, his arms still not leaving her.  
  
"For once in his life." Tori cracked softly. She smiled, slowly pulling her arms away. "Besides, I'm afraid that if we spend too much time together without at least a five minute break, I think we might get tired of each other pretty quickly."  
  
"I'd be willing to test that theory, how about you?" Blake grinned. Tori smiled and the two gave each other one last, long goodbye kiss.  
  
"I'll see you." She smiled as the two slowly broke apart. Blake gently took her hand in his.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be waiting." He let her go. Tori's smile reached from ear to ear as she got in her car and drove away, prepared to put The Flash to shame at how quickly she'd make her way back to Blake.  
  
THE END .........for now, heehee :-D 


End file.
